The Three Spires
by Ishtarri
Summary: In the Alliance, the Three Spires are known as thieves, rebels, mercenaries and criminals. But reality, they are only just people. Just people with leet skillz. I am open for requests on how to improve myself, please like and leave a comment. :)
1. Thoughts, Weapons and Fat Mayor

The wind was howling this evening in Elwynn Forest... Why do they call it Elwynn anyways? The draenei woman did not know... Is it named after a lord? And then her thoughts swirled... thinking about the word... Lord... Lords were selfish in her mind, thinking they were so much above people when in reality people are all on the same level, living beings with a right to live! She took off her headband, completely brown with a red star in the middle. Was what she was doing right? No, its too late to think about it now! There were already posters... She was a criminal in other people's eyes, but she knew it was the right thing to do... She placed the headband back on. It had to be. Suuuure stealing isnt always a good thing for other people, they think of her as a they already thought. She put on her helmet which was a murloc skull. It was too late to have the life she once had.

* * *

Hours... Hours of working at the shop. So boring! The gnome pondered about throwing himself off the stormwind cathedral to end it all and be free. But he knew if he died, he would just come back as Beezlejuice the 7th. He could of course stop creating clones and THEN jump off the cathedral and- no. He recently got a daughter, killing himself and leaving her. She would starve! Actually no, the wife would take care of her like any good woman would. But then his little girl would have no father! Unacceptable no matter how many times the wife suggests it! The door opening with a creak, made his head bolt up and he forced a grin.

Someone in what seemed to be a murloc costume or something for hunters stood at the door. The gnome noticed a purple tail, that spoke of a draenei. Beezlejuice welcomed her to the shop, he didn't get a customer since... Yesterday!

She placed gold coins on the table and asked something about a weapon for close-combat. The gnome gave a nod and pulled out two braclets, they were a brownish yellow but made with metal.  
The draenei raised a brow and asked if it was safe, to which he replied like what any gnome would!

" Its a gnomish invention! Of course its NOT safe! "

She gave a smile at the gnome and took the bracelets, the gnome gave her a paper with instructions how to use it, then she parted. Would he see her again? He was sure he would. Atleast with a paper telling him she will sue!

* * *

The draenei went to a corner in old town, there were multiple wanted posters about a corrupted lord or mayor or whatever pretty much terrorizing the citizens. She ripped a poster off the wall on which it hung and continued, out of stormwind and far away out of sight.

" Onward! To hillsbrad! " she said, in a jokingly tune...

* * *

The night elf looked at the poster again, had she gotten herself lost again? Where is the farm in hillsbrad where the corrupted mayor is located? There was a good reward! Oh... What if someone beat her to it...? There was a poster already ripped off... All of a sudden her ears twitched as she heard gun shots, she followed the sound until she was at a farm! Praise Elune, she finally got to the farm! The loud gun blasts came from the left and she saw an overgrown murloc hold the mayor against the wall. A murloc! So huge! The size of a- wait... There was a purple tail hanging at the back... So it was a draenei! So, someone beat her to it... Her ears twitched as she heard something to her right. A pandaren was right there! They locked eyes, was this a pandaren of the horde or a pandaren of the alliance? The two stared at eachother for a moment until another gunshot got they're attention! They turned around only to get hit by the full force of a fat mayor!

The draenei approached the two who spied at her beating up the mayor. The brownish yellow gauntlets folded themselves into braclets. The two wanna be spies were both unconcious on the ground. She can't leave the two here, they could get eaten by a bear, or get raped by forsaken like the one human she spied on in gilneas who did! Then again he was a guy...She sighed and got ready to carry a lot of weight.


	2. Not a natural Meeting

As she threw the elf and pandaren on the ground of her house, she sat down on a chair to rest a while, while also inspecting them... The night elf had a staff that was pretty much an overgrown white rose. Probably a druid. Long green hair to the hips... The draenei knelt down to hold the elf's eye open. They were golden... Wasn't that special or something? She shrugged it off. The elf also had an orange headband with... Well it was pretty much an old regular headband. The color matched though! She wore an orange revealing robe with white edges. Her skin was a dark purple, she was short for a night elf but slim as can be.  
Then the hunter/draenei moved her eyes to the next victim of the mayor's fat body. A pandaren. As it is with most pandaren, she was pudgy. Orange and white fur with blue strains. Her hair was made into a pony tail, her dress was white with blue edges. Was white -in-? Was she missing out on something? She thought about it for a moment but then shrugged it off. She held the pandaren's eyes open. They were a really nice blue! This pandaren was also a lot taller then most, her fur was rough and not tangled. She wore white leather gloves with blue edges.  
The draenei looked up at the door as a scratching sound eminated from it. She smiled and got up to open it. As she let the creature in who scratched the door, the two visitors woke up! The first thing they got to see in the room was a fully grown ravager. The pandaren shrieked as the two scrambled to their feet. The draenei placed a hand on the beast.

" Hey there, so first impression of the panda is 'A total baby'. The elf? Most probably a party pooper seeing as she did already got into a defensive stance. Nice plant by the way. " The two glared at the hunter. Lightning eminated from the pandaren's hands as she charged at the draenei to 'punch her in the face' as a dwarf once said in a story she had to listen. What the pandaren did not expect was the draenei dodging the attack, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back.

" Hey hey hey, now I'm thinking of you as a hothead... "

The elf stood infront of the two fighting... What could she do? She can't leave the pandaren. The draenei might kill her if she actually is from the horde... But the draenei is part of the alliance and- then she saw a bow, with a red star on it. She looked at the draenei's shoes that covered her hooves. Also with a red star. Murloc helmet, also with a red star in the middle. The Red Star! But... That would mean she was a criminal! The Red Star, a bounty hunter and a thief... The elf grabbed her staff and slammed it on the ground. Huge thorns forced its way through the floor, attemting to grab the hunter, but she let go of the pandaren and dodged, also grabbing her bow and opening the door to outside. The ravager ran out.

" First of, I JUST got that floor cleaned. Secondly before we destroy the whole house, let us take this outside! "

The pandaren's feet sprung with lightning as she ran to the hunter with fast speed only to have her target dodge and she to fall into water! The hunter then walked to the lake...

" You okay? " She asked.

The elf knelt onto the ground and placed her hands on her chest, she lit up as she grew fur and long fangs. Poof! She became a cat. She charged at the hunter only to have the hunter jump with quick agility behind her and kick her into the lake.

" Whoopsie daisy. Are you two ready to just talk yet? This is getting boring. "

* * *

The three sat at the table beside the huge hole where the thorny roots still were.

" So... " the hunter sipped from her tea... " What's your names? "

The elf gave her a glare and answered. " My name is Ishtarri Everleaf... Thief. "

The draenei slammed her fists onto the table! " Hey i resent that! " she pointed at the elf, " I'm not a thief! I'm a MASTER thief... "

Ishtarri sighed... The hunter then looked at the pandaren. " And you? "

" Sam Lightningpaw... " The pandaren stared off to near the roots where her arm was twisted.

" Well... The elf knows me... You? "

The pandaren stared at the murloc skull before nodding.

" Your the Red Star, they say you fight against currupted higher up people. Or sometimes just the higher up people. You also steal from said higher up people. "

Ishtarri and the draenei blink.

" Wow, that was pretty... Right on spot! Are you a fan? " the draenei looked at Sam waiting for an answer. She did not give one.

" Where did you learn such remarkable dodging skills and agility? " Ishtarri asked.

" Where I learned it? I guess i just... Taught myself... Are you planning to write a book? "

The elf shook her head. " The feline instinct would have caught you with atleast a scratch... And yet you got away unharmed. "

" I had a pet once. A tiger infact. She died after she tried to help me get up a cliff before she herself fell. I used to train with her for years. " the draenei took off her helmet, her headband showing the red star. She smiled at the two.

The pandaren stared for a moment at her... " I... " She could hardly speak. This criminal who she just held for a lowly rebel for two years beat her... Its sad that she lost... But that she couldn't even hit her... She started to admire the level of skill this draenei must of had. She then looked at the elf who was staring at her hands. She knew she was thinking about the same thing.

" Did you lose your tongue or are you hinting something at me? Do I have something on my face? " the hunter looked at her, then the elf, then both.

The two did not say a word for a long while and the hunter yawned. " My name is Thazienne Heartseeker by the way... Saying that because its really getting quiet and- " She was rudely interrupted by the two standing up and yelling something.

" **Train me!** "

The draenei stared at them. Most of the time the person said ' imma report you ' and things like that. But that? That, she was not prepared for. She stared at the two and smiled. The first who ever asked a question like that...

" Sure, but first we need you two to get a signature name. "

The two raised a brow. " Huh? "


	3. Getting known

Clingelingaling went the bell of the door as the human turned around. Thazienne, Sam and Ishtarri stood before her.

Thazienne wasn't in what seemed to be a murloc costume but in a brown jacket that buttoned up her yellow shirt which had a red star underneath. She had a yellow scarf on with a red star at the end. Her headband was on her long wavy, wild brown hair. She had a belt on with a pouch on one side and a few vials on the other side. She had shorts on the went until over the knees. The shorts were brown. Surrounding the shorts was yellow fabric that was attached to the belt, on the end of the yellow fabric was long pink transparent fabric. Their was only a small gap before shoes came up with a red star, it covered her hooves. The two others had cloaks on that covered their entire bodies. Thazienne placed their robes on the table.

" Try to give them a signature look NeeNee.

The human nodded as she took the two robes.

* * *

The three stepped out of the shop an hour later. Ishtarri's robe had a white rose in the middle while also having green leaves hanging at the ends. Sam's robe was decorated in blue lightnings and a sapphire.

" I think I got your signature names now, White Rose and Blue Lightning! How exciting! "

* * *

An old pandaren was getting drunk with two humans.

" First thing you should know? Women are there for you, your the boss so you make the rules. If a woman says no, you spit in their face and force them. " One of the humans said.

" Theres a cute panda bear for you right now Pong. Knock yourself out. " The human points at a pandaren in white and blue robes decorated with lightning.

The pandaren waddles to her, grabbing her arm. " Your coming with me swee- " Lightning shot the male pandaren off, he yelled as his fur burnt away in the process. Sam rose from the chair she sat on, hands sparking with energy until Thazienne places a hand on her shoulder.

" Calm down Blue Lightning. Your only going to get attention of the guards. " Thazienne smiled at her while Ishtarri looks at the two humans. One of them was with the male pandaren while the other one was closing in on Thaz.

" Red Star... " Ishtarri said as the human almost placed his hand on the draenei's shoulders.

Thazienne grabbed the man and hurled him onto a table, braking it in half. Thats when the bartender started to lower himself under the counter...

" Sorry. " Thazienne said. " I like MEN. "

The other human yelled as he grabbed his sword. " Are you crazy?! "

Thazienne smiled. " Nope, I'm the Red Star, the pandaren is the Blue Lightning and the elf is the White Rose. We kill evil lords and mayors and are also thieves! "

Everyone stared at Thazienne in silence, until Sam broke it.

" What?! WHEN YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO BE KNOWN, I THOUGHT KNOWN IN A GOOD WAY! " Powerful lightning was sparking all over her.

Thazienne stared at her until adding another thing " She's our lead arsonist. "

Ishtarri created a shield of strong roots around her and Thazienne as Sam was about to blow the whole inn up.

* * *

One week later the three stood infront of a wanted sign. Wanted :The Red Star, The Blue Lightning and The White Rose, wanted for murder, thievery and arson.

" Well, welcome aboard you two! Your both known now! " Thazienne smiled as the two sighed...

" What now? " Ishtarri asked.

Thazienne ripped a different sign off. " We go steal an amulet of a lord or something. "

" Any information on why some guy wants a crumby amulet? " Sam raised a brow.

" Hm... Nope, just says need it, or the world will end... " Thazienne looks at the two. " Lets go! "

" How will this train us in fighting? " Sam asked.

" Yes, should we not be sparring? " Ishtarri added. The two stared at Thazienne who smiled at them.

" You've met me for one day and already you think your -that- bad at fighting? Train at the event I say. Sparring is there to test how good you've become in my book, while training means training against things worth training for. Like say, a few guards from a lord! " She stared at them and they nodded.

" Alright! Lets do this! " Sam said.

" Very well. " Ishtarri added as they went on their way to Duskwood.


End file.
